


open up to breathe

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: a softer rk1760 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Description of Android Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: "When you're near, the creatures inside me go still and quiet and watch you from behind my eyes." (1075)





	open up to breathe

Sometimes, some days, Sixty feels like the gnarled and crushed exoskeleton in the android graveyard all those days ago. Before he was dug up, refit, given a name and a job and some kind of purpose again. He can remember being grisly and incomplete, missing an arm and an eye and a chunk of his leg removed. He can remember the dejection and bitterness, welling up like an angry cut within his memories.

Those days, all he wants to do is run away. Run from what lot he was given and start over. Somehow. Maybe he could find himself in that android graveyard again, except someone will take the important parts this time and leave him for dead. _That might be nice_.

When he bothers to lift a finger to try and salvage what he can from the brokenness, he finds out such symptoms were akin to human depression. There is very little in writing of depression in androids, much less deviated ones. It takes 2.3 minutes to scour every available database for any information on the topic, and Sixty swallows all of it like an unwanted pill. He tries, he tries.

Sometimes, some days, he feels like he's standing at the edge of a yawning abyss. He can hear the crunch of ground giving way underfoot, dust and pebbles falling off and into the depths. Wonders what it must feel like to jump in headfirst. Behind him, always behind him, presence overwhelming but not coming any closer or further, is the real world. Of gnashing teeth and rumbling groans, demons in the form of monotony in doing paperwork, gruesome crime scenes and devastated family members, the parts of him that scream for release, to be sent back to the grave they were wrenched from.

Overwhelming, ever-moving, pulsing under his skin. Scream. Kick. Struggle. Survive. Die. Conflicting signals plunging him into darkness, a restrictive hold keeping frozen and unmoving as stone when he's in stasis.

* * *

Except, except.

The future descends on him, heavy and brittle like a sheet of snow.

Some nights, when he wakes from stasis prematurely. It's one of the quirks of deviation he's learnt not to worry about, feeling his back against a something firm and solid. The chokehold is instead comforting, secure and protective. Sixty realizes that whoever's holding him is conscious, reacting to his own awakening.

"You should go back to sleep," a voice, rumbling a modicum lower than his own, murmured into his hair. A shiver travels up and down his spine, twinges of heat and want that threaten to pull him out of resting altogether. Sixty's eyelids flutter, warring between waking up a little more to catch the dying embers at the base of his spine, or.

Sixty turns a little to his side, pressing upwards to nestle his head between Nines' arm and chest. The last of the warmth dissipates in the form of breath fanning out into synthetic skin. The effect of closeness is immediate, the tightness in his chest unraveling and unraveling until he's pliant with calm. Before his eyelids close and his ocular sensors shut back off, he can feel Nines' hold tighten just a little, dipping his head and pressing their foreheads together. "Back to stasis with you."

The whisper is feather-light, but it's enough. Sixty finds himself alone at the precipice of the abyss, and all is still. For now. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> **RELOAD SAVE?**   
>  `▶ [RK800-51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291956)`   
>  `▶ [RK800-51 + RK900](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297983)`


End file.
